Home Alone
by Destiel4shnurps
Summary: Oh the things that can happen when you're 'Home Alone'. A friend from college; Clark who is 20 years old, visits 18 year old Kenzie, at a rather in-opportune moment. Smut/porn. Not one of my best stories. I threw this together in a day. Hope you enjoy and lemme know what you think. Ideas are welcome as are reviews and corrections.


I step out of the shower, dripping water on the tile floor beneath me. I wrap a fluffy white towel around me and head to my bed room. Ad i walk up the stairs, I put my hair Into a messy bun. About halfway up the stairs I hear the door click open.

"Hey, Kenzie. Are you home?" I hear a deep voice say. It's a voice I recognize, it's Clark. Clark is a guy I met a little while ago. He is tall, blonde, muscular and very handsome. I have to admit I have a small crush on him.

"Yeah, I'm here." I call down the stairs. I run up the stairs to my bed room an shut the door behind me. I take off my towel and start dressing quickly. I throw on a thong and one of my workout shirts, it's black and it has small slits in the side. It's just barely over my breasts when the door clicks open.

"Hey Ken..." Clark says, but stops short when he sees me. I whip my head around and look at him in horror.

"Clark! Out!" I yell. Pulling the shirt down and covering my chest. He steps back and shuts the door. I breathe deeply, and turn a bright red.

"Wait a minute." I say to Clark, who is just outside the door. The door opens again, but this time Clark just strolls in.

"Hey! Clark, get out." I yell and scramble onto of my bed, throwing the cover on top of me. I pull my knees up to my chest and hug my legs, attempting to cover my large breasts. He climbs onto my bed and his position forces me to lie back on the bed. He straddles over me and places his hands on either side of my shoulders. He pulls away the covers and I'm lying down in my skimpy clothing. He stares at me a lowers himself down slightly, his face just inches from mine.

"Wait, Clark." I say breathily. He leans down and kisses me, just for a second. Then he comes back up and kisses from my panty line, to the bottom of my ribs, I am panting already. He reaches the base of my breasts and he goes to pull away the material. He looks at me through long eyelashes and I nod, letting him take off my thin, black, loose shirt. He kisses each breast in turn, and I am writhing with pleasure, my insides quivering. He then reaches down between my legs; which are bent, but spread apart to accommodate him on top of me. He takes his Long skinny middle finger, and rubs my sex, over my panties. I moan and my back slightly arches off the bed. He leans down and kisses my stomach, nipping and sucking my skin; all while circling me below. My hips buck and he chuckles. He slides his finger down slightly, at the entrance of my sex and slips his finger in slowly.

"Ah!" I moan, squirming under his long, skilled fingers, as he pumps it in and out of me.

"Cl, oh, Clark!" I moan his name, while his fingers pick up a steady rhythm. My hips thrust forward to meet his palm, and his palm hits my clitoris, almost making me come. My insides quiver and as I am about to explode in pure sensation and bliss, Clark's fingers stop.

"God no! Please!" I beg him to continue, my sex aching due to intense pleasure.

"Do you want me to make you come this way? Or would you rather me fuck you?" Clark said slyly.

"For god sakes just please let me come!" I plead with him. He strokes the front wall of my vagina and a new, richer sensation erupts within me.

"What the hell was that?" I ask panting.

"I just found your g-spot." Clark smirks. He moves his fingers again, and I feel the familiar building sensation, but faster this time. And again right as I'm about to come, he stops.

"Damnit!" I choke out. Tears threatening to fall down my face. He moves his finger again but slips his ring finger inside as well. He keeps his fingers from moving, making sure I won't come. I bite my lip hard to keep myself from whimpering. This sweet agonizing torture seems to last for hours, but I realize it's only been a few minutes. Then he removes his fingers, leaving me yet again unsatisfied and empty. I hear a foil packet being torn open, and I become excited, realizing he is putting on a condom.

"Finally." I breathe a sigh of relief. Clark then grabs ahold of my panties and tears them off.

"Hey! I liked those...ah!" I try to complain but Clark slams into me.

"You're tight, are you okay?" Clark asks genuinely concerned.

"This is my first time." I manage to pant out.

"This should be fun." Clark chuckles. He circles his hips slowly, and I almost come, but to no avail. I buck my hips, hoping for some friction to help me. Clark just pushes my hips down with and arm and holds them there.

"Not yet baby." He breathes. He pulls back and then thrusts in. His breath comes out in a gasp, as does mine.

"Oooh, you feel so good." He whispers, his voice laced with lust and need. He thrusts again, and again and again. He picks up speed, and I am building towards release, when he leans down and clamps his lips around my nipple. He sucks hard, and flicks his tongue over it. The hand he isn't using to pin me down moves to my other breast and teases me.

"Fuck!" I shout loudly and with a final thrust and flick of his tongue, I come violently, exploding around him and I become lost in sensation.

"I'm not done with you yet." Clark growls and removes his length from inside of me. He rolls me over so I am lying in my stomach.

"Scoot your knees up to your chest." He tells me and I do as in told. I rest most of my weight on my fore arms and now my rear is in the air.

"I am going to take you from behind now." He says and then slams into me again.

"Ah!" I gasp, the feeling is much fuller now, and I am more sensitive due to the orgasm still making my insides quiver. He grabs my long hair and twists it around his wrist, then pulls my head back. It is only just not painful. He thrusts in me and then begins to pick up speed. He really fucks me this time and soon I find myself building towards another orgasm.

"I'm gonna..." I choke out between thrusts.

"Fuck! You're. So. Hot. Kenzie." Clark growls, each thrust making the word a staccato. I'm so close, and just a few words from Clark and I come undone.

"Come for me." Clark half growls and half whispers. And that's it, I explode around him, my orgasm ripping through me.

"Clark!" I moan as I come, and that pushes him over the edge.

"Fuck! Kenzie!" He growls out my name and slams into me twice more before coming. I collapse on the bed and Clark removes himself from inside of me and lays down next to me. He discards the condom in the trash bin a few feet away from my bed. I am utterly spent, and already sore from the two earth shaking orgasms I had at the hands if this man. Clark turns on his side and props his head up with one arm while the other arm lays across my lower back.

I turn my head so I am looking into his deep blue eyes. His wonderfully full lips quirk up into a smirk.

"Not bad huh?" He chuckles.

"Yeah. Why the hell did I wait so long?" I ask rhetorically.

He says something else, but I'm not really paying attention, I am exhausted and despite my best efforts; I fall asleep.

I wake because I am way too hot, I realize this is because Clark is draped over me like ivy. My back is to his front and when I try to shift, my behind rubs against his groin. He sucks in a breath and I feel his member twitch against me. He is still asleep, but he is aroused; which in turn makes muscles deep in my belly clench.

_'Fuck, how can I be ready for sex again?'_ I ask myself. I gasp when Clark flexes his hips in his sleep, his erection pressing into my behind. I move my head ever-so-slightly and look at the clock on the wall; it's 4:30 p.m. And I think I fell asleep at about 3:50. _'Well, it didn't take long to recover from that' _I think. I shift again and then wince._ 'Ok, maybe I was wrong.'_ I am sore from my sexual exploits, seeing as it was my first time. _'He wasn't very gentle.' _I grumble to myself, but then again I don't really care; that was amazing. I daringly press my behind into his erection. _'Oh! Skin on skin; I like this.'_ I say, the way he feels is different without the condom.

"You wanna go again?" Clark mumbles sleepily, but flexes his hips against me.

"Yes," I say but then continue, "but I'm very sore." I say and wince again, proving my point. That's when I notice something weird; the sheets are wet, and quite sticky. _'What on earth...?' _I untangle myself from Clark's arms and look down at the sheets beneath us. They are stained with blood; not very much, but still enough to gain my attention.

"What happened?" I ask aloud worried about the blood.

"What do you...oh." Clark looks down and realizes what I'm referring to.

"That sometimes happens to girls their first time." Clark explains.

I just stare blankly at the red stain, wondering what to say; if anything at all.

"Does it bother you?" He asks me his eyebrows coming together in concern.

"Not really...does it bother you." I look up at him through my eyelashes.

"No." He leans in and kisses me.

"Do you want something to eat?" I ask getting off the bed.

"Sure." Clark sits up and leans back against the headboard, crossing his arms across his chest. He looks at me appraising me as I walk over to put on the clothes that were discarded earlier. I toss on my shirt and shorts, not bothering with panties. I walk out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

As I begin to make sandwiches, Clark walks down stairs and I almost choke on the pickle slice I just popped into my mouth. I knew he was good looking and had a great body, but I never really paid attention. He didn't put a shirt on, and his jeans are hanging off his hips, exposing a "V" shape that went past his waistband. He has rippling abdominal muscles and a toned chest. His skin is tanned and looks like caramel. I remember I need to breathe and suck in a breath. I finish the sandwiches and go to the table.

"Thanks." Clark says around a mouthful of food. Surprisingly it's more sexy than gross.

"Yeah." I say, and then take a bite out of my sandwich. After we finish, Clark stands up and goes up to my room. He returns a couple minutes later with all his clothes on.

"I have to go." He announces and walks over to me.

"Oh. Ok." I say a little disappointedly.

"My shift starts in half an hour." He frowns, apparently upset as well. He leans down and kisses me passionately, sighing against my mouth. He cups my face in his hands and strokes my cheek with his thumb. He pulls away after a little while and stares into my eyes. He sighs dejectedly and kisses the top of my head.

"Bye." He says softly and turns to leave.

"Bye." I answer as he walks out the door. The door clicks shut behind him and I stand alone in my living room. I'm not sure where this leaves Clark and I, but I do know this will be the start of something great.


End file.
